


Vampire, darling

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [585]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A shitty AU lol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le goût du sang dans sa bouche est à peine minime.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [585]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Vampire, darling

Vampire, darling

Il n’avait pas prévu de finir avec la bouche remplie de sang. Il n’avait même pas prévu de finir avec des lèvres sur les siennes. Jürgen fait de son mieux pour se reculer du baiser et recracher le sang s’y amassant peu à peu, il peut encore sentir la pointe des dents perforer sa lèvre inférieure. Il aurait pu se douter que quelque chose finirait mal en observant petit à petit la pâleur de Niko, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer qu’un conte, que l’histoire d’un roman, finirait par être en fait véridique. Donc les vampires existent réellement et il est en train de flirter avec. Littéralement. Jürgen passe sa main sur le sang pour essayer de le contenir, ses yeux ne pouvant que rester fixés sur le sourire satisfait du croate, sur le rouge couvrant le bord de sa mâchoire, sur la façon dont sa langue vient se délecter du liquide. Jürgen mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne trouvait pas cela incroyablement attirant, bien qu’effrayant de penser qu’il se tient à proximité d’un monstre de légende, qui ne semble soudainement pas être si légendaire que ça.

Il fait en sorte de ne pas mordre sa lèvre déjà blessée quand son dos heurte le lit, deux bras encadrant sa tête pour l’empêcher de se relever, et pour pimenter un peu plus les choses, un genou entre ses cuisses. Jürgen peut voir les canines anormales de Niko briller au-dessus de lui, il est de plus ne plus intrigué de ce qu’elles peuvent faire de plus, mais il n’a pas spécialement envie de retenter les baisers pour le moment.

Fin


End file.
